


Something Out Of Nothing

by viking3ggs



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Drug Use, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Partying, Past Relationship(s), Piercings, Pining, Rave, Rave AU, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Tattoos, Unwanted Sexual Advances, protective larry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viking3ggs/pseuds/viking3ggs
Summary: Sal's just working day in and day out at Addison Tattoos and Piercings with his friends, and as usual things are uneventful. Well, that is until one day when an old friend shows up after a two year trip around the country, Larry Johnson.





	1. Chapter 1

The heat of the summer was seriously getting to Sal, and he didn’t wear his glass eye most of the time because of it- which freaked people out slightly when they looked into the eyeholes of his prosthetic and saw an empty socket. Day in and day out at the shop he worked in, Addison Tattoos and Piercings, was getting boring and repetitive for everyone. Sal almost always had to do really generic piercings for the girls who came in during summer break. Nose, lip, just a second little lobe piercing. Yeah, he would occasionally get something else that made him happier, like nipple piercings or a dermal, but more often than not they were nothing too interesting to him.

Ash normally got people wanting some lame couples tattoo or a first tattoo that was almost totally painless (or at least she insisted was almost totally painless, which was half true). It was kinda pathetic when an 18-year-old girl walked in and out of the shop without shedding a single tear, and then these big ass biker dudes came in to get to get a same-size tattoo in the same spot as the girl who had came in earlier and sobbed like infants. Sal would always laugh when they left. It was mean, but honestly who wouldn’t find that funny?

Todd nearly always fell asleep at the register waiting for customers to get done or wait for them to come in. He normally helped out with the financial and self care bits for the piercings and tattoos people came in for, as well as sometimes helping with deciding on what they wanted. He was probably the one with the least amount of mods. All he had was a bridge piercing 

Today was no different from any other. In fact, it was way slower than usual. Sal was almost tempted to give himself yet another piercing somewhere while he rocked out to Sanity’s Fall, when he heard the bell at the front of the store ding to signal someone had come in.

Sal looked toward Ash from where she was laying on the chair she normally gave tattoos in. “Looks like we finally got someone in.”

Ash raised a pierced brow, her smiley showing as she spoke with a big grin.“I bet it’s that girl I gave the initial tattoo like 4 weeks ago. She probably came back for a cover-up job.” She laughed.

Sal snorted, “Or maybe it’s the guy I gave the dick piercings the other day coming to complain about his bars.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it.”

Todd came to the back, wide-eyed with a couple slips of paper, handing them to both Sal and Ash. “So um. We have a small finger tattoo and an eyebrow for Larry-”

Sal shrugged, “Alright, I’ll do his lip first then Ash can get to his tat. Just send him back.” Sal didn’t think much about the look on his face when he said the guy’s name, but he probably should have because as soon as Todd left, in entered Larry.

The same Larry he crushed on all throughout highschool. The same Larry who sat right in the same chair he would sit in now for snakebites a few years prior. The same Larry who held both his and Ash’s hands when Sal got his tongue piercing and ash got her belly button. The same Larry Johnson.

His heart nearly burst out of his chest. It’d been forever since he’d seen the guy, and holy shit he looked great. Snap-back, glasses, paint covered jeans, flannel- and that same stupid grin he used to give Sal every time he did something remotely troublesome.

Sal nearly did a double take when he spoke out loud. His voice had gotten smoother and more relaxed since they’d last seen each other two years ago.

“Yo, what’s up Sally Face? Long-time-no-see. What’ve you been up to?”

Sal stared for a moment at him before rushing over and hugging him tightly, followed by Ash. Larry made a noise signaling it was difficult to breathe with them hugging him like that and they both released him. Larry seemed a bit dazed by the hug attack his friends had given him.

“Fucking Christ, Larry Face!” Sal was grinning under his mask, “It’s about time you showed up back in Nockfell! Come sit down, so I can put some more metal in your face.” He grabbed his wrist and made him down in the chair.

“Pushy much? You seem excited to be putting a needle through my skin.”

“Yeah, because I’ve had nothing to do all day and was about to give myself more piercings if nobody showed up- and it would have probably been my nipples.”

“How many have you gotten since we last saw each other?”

Sal paused then unclipped the back of his prosthetic, pulling it off his face. “Not many, to be completely honest.”

Larry reached up and grabbed Sal’s chin looking over all the piercings. His eyes started at Sal’s brows, which had one on the right, and his eyes drifted down his features to look at the septum, then finally his gaze landed on Sal’s lips, which had a medusa and snakebites.

“The medusa and the eyebrow is new.”

Sal shrugged, “I thought it would look cool.”

“You always look cool, Sal.” Larry teased, a grin on his face. “Even without your piercings, you’d be the most badass person around.” 

Sal rolled his eye, “Whatever, Johnson.” He pulled on some gloves and sanatized his hands before he walked to the file cabinets where they had the jewelry and went through to find an eyebrow, “You want studs, gems, or spikes?”

“Studs.”

Sal pulled out a stud piercing and walked back over, picking up a sharpie from his table and measuring where he could put it. Sal squinted slightly at it, grabbed a mirror, then showed it to him, “Look and tell me if that looks good.”

Larry studied himself for a minute in the mirror before nodding and handing the mirror back, “Yeah, looks good to me.”

“Great. Have you been drinking any caffeine?” Sal put the mirror down as he grabbed a clamp.

“You know I drink more caffeine than I drink water, Sally Face.”

Sal paused then sighed, “Of course you do. Ash, can you get a towel for me?”

“Sure thing Sal.” Ash pushed off from the wall she was leaning against and walked over to the cabinet they kept the towels.

“Take your glasses off.” Larry did as told and Sal clamped his brow then grabbed a needle. Larry took in a deep breath, Sal stuck it through, and Larry let the air from his lungs. “Ash- towel.”

Right after he’d pierced his eyebrow, Larry had started to bleed immediately. It was pretty heavy.

Sal put the piercing through quickly and tightened the ball 

“You’re like a fucking waterfall, dude.” Sal handed him a paper towel to keep against his brow as he cleaned up his station.

“Why, because I make you wet?” He waggled his eyebrows at Sal, who sputtered and smacked his leg with his prosthetic.

“Get out of my chair now. I’m done with you, Johnson.” Sal clipped his mask back on. He was embarrassed and annoyed now and didn’t want it to be too obvious. 

Larry shrugged, a smirk on his face as he got up and made himself comfortable on Ash’s chair next.

Sal sat where Larry had initially sat for the piercing and watched their interaction, tapping his fingers.

“What kinda ink you wanting to get?” Ash started to pull out the tattoo gun and gloves, starting to prepare her little session.

“Just somethin’ small on my right middle finger. I want a moon on my first knuckle and a small alien on my second. Nothin’ too fancy. Do it however you like. I know it’ll be badass.”

“Can do.”

He sat comfortably in the chair as she worked on his hand, starting up a conversation with the both of them, catching up on what he’d been doing the past couple years he’d gone MIA.

“So like, after I took off from Nockfell with Chug and Maple, we just went all over the fuckin place to raves and shit for the first few months, right? It was insane. Then, one day one of the DJs broke his ankle right before one opens and this big ass dude comes out lookin’ all stressed and about to cry and he’s talking about how his boyfriend fucked up his ankle before he could finish getting ready and they would have to cancel and refund everyone.”

“And?” Sal raised his brow, tilting his head.

“I offered to DJ. I mean, I already do mixes and shit as it is, and I was the DJ for Maple’s house parties back in high school, so I didn’t think it was a big deal, righ? Well this guy breaks down into fucking  _ tears _ and asks to hear some of my shit and then throws me up there thirty minutes before it starts and just tells me to play. I had the fucking  _ time of my life _ up there. Turns out this DJ for the rave, Phillip, was some hot-shot and hit all the big popular raves across the country. He liked what he heard on the thumb drive I gave his boyfriend offered Chug, Maple, and I a place with them as they traveled in a fuckin tour bus across the country. They’re like… Huge about their LGBT+ themed shit, so they said when pride month rolled around they’d come back to their hometown this year to DJ at a rave a city over.”

“I- it is pride month though.” Sal blinked in confusion.

“Exactly. Phillip is from Nockfell- we went to high school with the guy and had no idea! It’s absolutely insane- ow!”

Ash glared at him, “Hey dipshit, that’s what happens when you move.”

“Shit, that’s crazy, Larry. Well, I’m glad you’re back here for a bit, even if it is just for pride month.” Sal nodded and Larry laughed a bit.

“Just for pride month? Nah, man, I’m gonna stay here for more than just pride. I plan to stay with my mom for a bit while I get my shit together before I start getting booked to DJ on my own. Phillip is gonna put in a good word for me to people looking for another DJ.”

The thought of getting to hang out with Larry again made his heart flutter and tapped his fingers together excitedly. “That sounds great. Maybe we can chill in our old treehouse and smoke, like old times. I mean, if you still smoke pot anyway.”

“Of course I do, dude, it’s one of my favorite pass times… Oh, shit, that totally reminds me, dude! I wanted to invite you, Ash, Todd, and his boyfriend to come to the next rave I’ll be at! Phillip and I will be off and on with music, so it’ll be totally lit.”

“I mean, we’ll go if that means you’re paying for us or whatever,” Ash said, still concentrated on his hand.

“Psh, I’ve got special passes for you all out in my van.”

“I’ve never even been to a rave before,” Sal said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I wouldn’t know what to do.”

“Dude. You just have the time of your life! Drugs, alcohol, sex, dancing. Do what the fuck ever you want!” Larry gently punched Sal’s arm and the blue boy snorted.

“Whatever the fuck I want huh?” Ashley smirked mischievously.

“Don’t be gross, Ash,” Sal said, making his friend gasp in mock offense.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Sal. I justed wanted to take a girl home and have a nice dinner with her. You really should get your mind out of the gutter!”

Sal laughed and got up, “I’m gonna go talk to Todd. You finish up here… I’ll see ya when you’re done, alright Larry Face?”

“You got it Sally Face.” He gave him a finger gun with his free hand and Sal rolled his eye before walking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a fic that I'll be working on along with my other one, Boku no Hero Face! I highly recommend keeping an eye on the tags of this fic as it updates because there WILL be some triggering topics as it's written!
> 
> I would also like to thank everyone on tiktok who supports my writing and cosplays and want to let everyone who cosplays Sally Face to know they're a huge inspiration to me as a writer and cosplayer! That is all <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some heavy/possibly triggering content regarding unwanted advances, so read with caution.

“I still can’t believe Larry invited us to a fucking actual rave. I’m like…” Sal couldn’t think of a word to describe his feelings.

“Shook?” Ash asked.

He snapped and pointed at her, “Shook! I’m fucking shook!”

Ash rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, a big grin on her face, “You’re fucking ridiculous, Sally.”

“Yeah, and?”

She snorted, “C’mon, let’s get you into the salon. This mall is huge and you have an appointment in five minutes to get that hair of yours taken care of, then we can hit the stores so you can pick out what you want to wear for the rave.”

“What about you?”

“I already have my own clothes at home I can wear.”

Sal huffed. Of course she did. “Alright. Well, it won’t take long so don’t stray too far.”

“Mhm.”

Once they finally made it down to the salon on the bottom level, Sal went in for his appointment. When he came back out, there wasn’t a huge difference with the cut style- they just trimmed the dead ends off and shampooed his hair. He was a regular there so he trusted them to take good care of his hair for him.

“Alright, let’s head off to get you fitted for something that’ll draw a lot of attention to you at the rave.” She grabbed his wrist and started to drag him off.

“W-wait- a  _ lot _ of attention? Shit-”

That wasn’t what Sal wanted but he knew that, with Ash, that was what he was gonna get.

 

Sal bounced his leg nervously on the drive to the rave. He stared off out the window as they passed big buildings and bright lights in the city. He’d never been around here before, but Todd had so he knew where he was going.

“Sal, stop fucking moving and let me finish with your hair!” Ash scolded, annoyed with her him.

“Sorry, I just…” His voice trailed off and he tugged at the fabric around his face. He wasn’t wearing his prosthetic tonight. He instead opted to wear a black face-mask.

“It’s Larry, isn’t it?” She asked sympathetically as she gently tied off the end of the small braid she’d put in his hair.

“Yeah…” 

“You two were pretty close back in high school. Did you two, like… ya know?”

“N-no! No, we just… I was scared to say anything and ruin out friendship you know, and I almost told him how I felt when we graduated and he came out to me, but then he took off. I thought I’d gotten over my crush on him, but now he’s back. Larry Johnson, local pothead and my best friend, is  _ back _ and my feelings are off the fucking walls. My heart pounded so loud in my chest when he walked in the other day I thought I would burst. It’d been so long since I’d seen him.”

“You’re head over heels for Larry. That’s adorable.” Neil, Todd’s clean-cut boyfriend leaned back to look at the both of them, a big grin on his face. “I think you should tell him how you feel.”

Sal turned his head away, embarrassed at the thought. “I will, but not this soon. He just got back. I don’t wanna come off too strong or nothin.”

“Oh, Sal…” She sighed, patting his leg.

The van came to an abrupt stop at the entrance to a music festival. Sal had nearly spaced out until he spotted Larry standing right outside next to some tall, intimidating blond dude dressed like a hippie. He towered even over Larry, which was crazy to him. Larry was wearing his glasses still, but this time he had glowsticks all over him, an old cut up sanity’s fall hoodie covered in paint, and a pair of ripped skinny jeans that outlined  _ everything _ . 

“Alright. You guys ready?” Ash grinned wildly at everyone in the dimly lit van. Sal hadn’t even realized he was staring at Larry until Ash had caught his attention.

“Hell yeah.” Neil pushed open his door and jumped out.

“Yeah, it’ll be fun.” Todd smiled slightly before getting out next and going around to the passenger side where his boyfriend was waiting for him.

Ash looked at Sal. “You got this dude.” She assured him before clambering out of the van door once Todd had rolled it open. “You comin’ Sal?”

Sal stared after her for a moment before climbing out after her and onto the lit sidewalk.

Out in the open everyone’s outfit of choice could be seen.

Todd and Neil had gone for a casual look for some reason. Just t-shirts and skinny jeans. A little bit of makeup but not much.

Ash went over the top. She loved being the center of attention at any place that had loud music and dancing. She’d put her hair up and gave it colorful highlights, wore brightly colored crop top that had a bunch of holes in it, and torn up jeans that had a ridiculous amount of pockets. Her shoes were combat boots, surprisingly. He assumed it was because she didn’t want to die to a pair of stilettos.

Then there was Sal. Sal’s hair was mostly down with two fluffy pigtails up on the sides of his head, accompanied by a few small braids. He had his glass eye in, as not to freak anyone out. The rest of his appearance was “edgy”, to say the least. Fishnets, crop-top, and all tight fitting clothes. He looked pretty good for someone who didn’t know what he was gonna wear.

“Hey! You made it! You guys look great!” Larry praised as he walked over, pulling a joint out of his pocket and taking a big hit off of it, and holding it out to Ash, who snatched it from him and popped it in her mouth, “Mind if I get a picture?” Before anyone could say anything, Larry pulled out his phone and snapped a picture before returning to speaking with them, “So, you guys excited?”

“Hell yeah.” Sal said, feeling butterflies in his chest.

“By the way, this is Phillip’s boyfriend-”

“Travis.” Todd interrupted, smiling at him, “Long time, no see.”

They all look between each other as they slowly realize that: yes, it was Travis. Sal’s ex-bully and ex-boyfriend from high school. How the fuck didn’t they recognize him? It was probably the neon blue streak in his hair and the psychedelic tattoos on his arms… as well as his entire outfit. He looked like the biggest stoner on the face of planet, more-so than Larry. 

“Hey guys, what’s up? Welcome to the gayest rave in the USA. Come join the party. There’s lots to do and we have bouncers and shits at every entrance and exit. Come get fucked uuuup.” He laughed a little and leaned more into the wall, nearly sliding down.

“Dude are… Is he okay?” Sal asked nervously, watching Travis move his hand in front of his eyes and start playing with his fingers with a huge smile.

“Yeah, he’s fine. I’m babysitting him right now while Phillip is DJing. He’s super fucking drugged out. What is it that you’ve had tonight man?”

“Hm? Pot… Acid… A loooot of fucking beer.”

“Yeah, he’s a bit fucked up right now.” He laughed a little. “I gotta make sure he doesn’t die while Phillip works. Anyways, You all should get in. I’ll come join you guys in like… Half an hour.” Larry sighed, walking back over to Travis and patting his back.

Sal furrowed his brow, “But-”

“Woo! Let’s go Sal!” Ash grabbed Sal’s wrist and yanked him in through the entrance, making him yelp. 

As soon as they entered into it, Sal felt all of his anxiety about the evening melt. They followed the music and found themselves amongst a crowd of people and Sal could just barely see someone up on the stage. He had bright blue hair like Sal, but it was instead cut short.

“That must be Phillip.” Ash shouted over the music, nodding in the direction of the stage.

“Yeah, must be!” Sal nodded.

“So like, what do you wanna do first? We could go get drinks and stuff if you want!”

“Yeah, that works!”

Sal followed Ash to where they could get drinks when he was stopped by some guy. 

“Hey, cutie! I’ve seen you around Nockfell, always thought you were straight!” He teased, “Mind dancing with me?”

Sal laughed nervously and looked at Ash, who just grinned at him, “Think you can handle this guy?”

“Uh, yeah, I’ll be fine Ash. Just go get some drinks for us, alright?”

She nodded to him with a grin and continued to move her way through the crowd, leaving Sal to dance alone with this guy.

“Sorry I’m not that great at dancing!” He laughed, moving his hips with the music and bouncing a bit.

“Not a problem! I’m Robert by the way!”

“Sal!”

“So, like, how old are you dude?”

“I’m 20, what about you?”

“27! Oh, hey! Your friend is back already! It was nice talking, kid! You enjoy the festival!”

“You too!” Sal laughed, turning to see Ash coming up with two drinks in hand. “What’d you get us?”

“A couple liquid marajuanas!” She passed him one of the clear solo cups with green liquid inside.

“Man, I have never been happier to have friends older than me! I’ve always wanted to try one of these bad boys.” He took the straw and started drinking. The drink hit hard. He almost gagged, mostly because he wasn’t too great with alcohol. “Woah- holy shit!”

“It’s good, right?!”

“Sour, sweet, disgusting and good all at once- what the actual fuck?”

She then reached in her pocket and pulled out a baggie full of colorful sweet tarts that came in various shapes and sizes. “Aaaand, you’ll never guess what I managed to bum off some chick over at the bar!”

“Are those-”

“Ecstasy. She thought I was hot so I told her to find me when she was done and I’d show her a good time in exchange for these.”

“Holy shit, Ash!”

“Open your mouth, blue boy.”

Sal pulled his mask down and opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue as Ash reached into the bag and pulled out a star shaped tart. She placed the star on his tongue before he pulled it back in his mouth before pulling the mask back up.

It didn’t take long for it to kick in.

Five minutes at least, and Sal was having the time of his life. He nearly lost Ash multiple times and over the course of the next hour… or was it three hours? Regardless, he had both men and women alike grinding up on him, handing him drinks, and a couple even tried to get his number. The lights had grown brighter and he couldn’t focus on just one thing. Everything felt so much better and exciting.

That’s when he felt someone’s hands around his waist.

“Hey, sweetheart, mind dancing with me?”

Sal simply laughed and leaned into the touch, swaying his hips. He didn’t even realize it, but Ash was suddenly missing and he was all alone with whoever this guy was. He hadn’t a worry in the world though. He was enjoying himself.

He was enjoying himself until he felt the guy’s hands going over other places that he didn’t really appreciate. His chest, then slowly down past his hips and he ended up smacking the dude’s hands. “Hey, man, watch it. I’m not a doll.”

“I’d love to change that.” He growled in Sal’s ear as he grasped him tightly, nearly tearing the fishnet top he was wearing.

“Hey! Hands off, man!” Sal struggled to free himself from the guy’s hands.

“What’s the matter, we were enjoying ourselves, weren’t we?”

Sal managed to break free of his hands and run away, disappearing into the crowd. He ran into someone and almost immediately recognized the ginger hair and glasses and the guy who he’d been dancing with. Sal was coming down from the drug and all that euphoria he’d felt before was diminishing. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he managed to tell Todd what happened, his words slurred from being a bit drunk from the ammount of alcohol he’d consumed during his high.

“Neil.”

“I got it babe. Sal, what did he look like?”

“I-I don’t- I don’t know!” He managed to whimper, “I just- he had me from behind- I-”

“Alright, let’s get you to Larry’s bus. It’s probably safest for you there.”

“I swear, the nerve of some fucking creeps.”

“It’s a good thing you found us before he found you again.”

The two of them started to lead Sal through the crowd and back to the parking lot where they spotted Larry’s black volkswagen bus. They all started walking towards it, Sal grasping tightly onto Todd’s arm as he held back tears.

“Hey, guys!” Larry’s voice shouted from behind them.

The three of them turned their heads to look at him.

“You headed home already?”

“No, we were just gonna drop Sal off at your bus because some guy just tried to fucking molest him.” Todd said, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. Larry’s smile dropped from his face.

“Yeah. Poor Sal was lucky he ran into us.” Neil muttered, “If I figure out who that guy was, I’m gonna- hey! Larry, where are you going?!”

“I’m gonna go beat the shit out of someone for touching my best friend.”

“I- uh- shit- wait for me then!” Neil kissed Todd’s cheek, “Keep Sal safe, baby.” He then turned on his heel and ran off after Larry, disappearing through the entrance.

Todd walked him the rest of the way to Larry’s bus and opened up the back. “I can’t believe he still doesn’t lock his damn bus. He’s had this thing since sophomore year and nobody’s stolen it yet.” He let Sal clamber in and sit down on the shag carpet of the back. Sal didn’t say a word. “Hey… You alright there, Sal?”

Sal wasn’t okay. He was fucking traumatized. The evening had gone by so quickly and everything happened so fast. How did Larry even know who to look for? And at this point, he was sure his body had sobered up some. Everything was fucking sore like he’d moved to much, and he had a raging headache.

“No, I’m not okay.”

“Shit. Do you need to smoke a bowl? Maybe someone to lean on and just relax?” 

Sal sniffled and nodded, his chest feeling heavy as Todd finally climbed into the back with him and turned on the little portable lamp that was hanging from the ceiling. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his pipe, followed by a bag of weed. 

He loaded his pipe then passed it over to Sal, along with a lighter, “Here. Smoke the whole thing. You need it.”

“That guy must have really freaked you out, huh?”

“Yeah… He did. I really hope Larry does know who did it…

Todd nodded in agreement silently as Sal pulled off the face mask and put the pipe in his mouth then lit lighter at the end of it, sucking in as he closed his eyes. He just needed a good long hour to relax. He needed it so fucking bad. 

“I feel so fucking gross and objectified… I… I told him… I told him I wasn’t a doll and he said he wanted to change that and I just-” He said all this as he blew the smoke out, trying desperately not to cry.

“Hey, it’s okay now. You’re here with me. You’re safe.”

Sal nodded, putting his head in his hands and falling silent again. He took in a long deep breath. “Todd?”

“Yeah, Sal?” 

“I fucking hate this… Do you think Ash is okay?”

“Yeah… She carries a panic button, keychain knuckles, mace, and a tazer everywhere she goes, and she’s a blackbelt. She can handle herself, and she knows where to come if she needs an escape.”

“Good…” He mumbled, melting into his friend.

“You wanna get anything off your mind?”

Sal was silent for a long five minutes before he finally whispered, “I’m in love with Larry…”

“Neil and I kinda thought so.” Todd patted Sal’s hair, smiling faintly, “You act the same way Neil did before he and I got together. It’s stupid, and adorable. I think you two would make a cute couple… An obnoxious, cryptid guitarist and a soft painter DJ.”

Sal laughed quietly before closing his eyes. “You really think we’d be good together?”

“Yeah, you two have been friends for as long as I can remember.”

“My dad wouldn’t be too keen on it, but I’ve been into him for so long. I can remember when I first met him back in middle school.” He laughed weakly, “He was shit at self-care back then- all he ever did was brush his teeth. Still seems like he is, but now he knows how to wash his hair and wear deoderant.”

Todd laughed a bit, “Yeah, but I was the same way remember? You were the only one who washed every inch of your body every day.”

“Only because it was medically necessary.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“But it still doesn’t change the fact that you and Larry were super fucking gross back then!”

“Whatever! You would have been too if you weren’t forced to wash yourself every day!”

“I wasn’t  _ forced _ to, I was  _ reminded _ .” Sal took another long hit off of the pipe, starting to space out. “But… I really mean it when I say I love him.” He whispered, closing his eyes. “If it doesn’t solidify how much he cares about me by going back to find the guy who I’m pretty positive had tried to rape me just now, without even knowing for sure who had done it, I don’t know what does.” 

“I think anyone who cares about you would, but the look on Larry’s face was what was different. It was as if his entire life flashed before his eyes before he ran off to find the guy.”

“Todd?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks for hanging out with me while I’m like this… I… You’re the best.”

“No, Ash is the best. I’m the second best.” He smiled down at his friend when the back doors flew open and Larry was standing there with a swollen lip and a black eye.

“Found the guy. Took a while, but I showed him the picture of you all that I’d taken before you all went in. The guy’s a registered offender. We tend to keep tabs on all offenders who come to the rave as best we can. Fucker put up a fight when we were dragging him out, which is why I got a little messed up. I showed him the picture of you that I took before you went in to make sure it was the right guy.”

Neil showed up behind Larry, rubbing his jaw, “I never thought I’d see the day a full grown man pisses his pants because two twenty-year-olds threaten his life.”

“I might have broken his nose.” Larry snorted.

“Pretty sure you did. I never thought you could be so angry, man.”

“Well, I was.”

Sal felt the tightness in him slowly dissipate and he felt himself about ready to start crying again.

“Hey, Todd. How about you and Neil go and enjoy the rest of your night. I can take care of Sally Face.”

Todd looked down at Sal, who was wiping his tears away now, before nodding and climbing out of the back, “Alright. I trust you to take good care of him Larry.”

Larry got in as soon as Todd had gotten out, and he smiled down at the red-head. “Of course I will, four-eyes. Go enjoy yourself…” 

He then shut the back doors and looked at his friend, an ashamed look in his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry I hadn’t shown up to hang out with you guys sooner… I couldn’t find you, and when I did you three were walking out to the parking lot. I should have been there to keep you safe. It was your first time in a rave setting and it was fucked up by some prick who doesn’t know how to keep his hands to himself.”

Sal opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He felt like he was going to choke on his own tears. In his eyes, Larry had  _ no reason _ to be sorry, but he was. He instead brought the mask back up to cover his mouth and looked down.

He hadn’t realized, but Sal had started to shiver and rub his arms because of how cold he was. Larry, thinking quickly, grabbed a sweatshirt off the back of one of his seats and handed it to him.

“Here.”

“T-thanks, Lar…” He started to pull it on.

“I know you just went through something rough, but I want you to know, that well... You look amazing tonight.”

Sal felt himself start to turn red and he looked away quickly before pulling his mask down to look at him. “I… Thank you...”


	3. Chapter 3

Sal felt himself start to turn red and he looked away quickly before pulling his mask down to look at him. “I… Thank you...”

Larry cleared his throat nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, “I mean, you all did. I just, you really clean up nice? No, I mean… Ugh, I’m sorry, I suck at feelings stuff. You’re my best friend, I want you to feel better and I’m trying my best…”

Sal had misread the situation. He’d thought Larry was flirting with him, but no. He was trying to bring Sal’s spirits up. “No, Larry, you just being here is worth it enough for me… You make me feel safer than anyone else.”

“Yeah?” Larry looked at Sal, eyes hopeful and a small smile on his face, “I’m glad you feel that way Sal. I want you to be able to come to me about anything.”

Sal covered his mouth back up with the mask and messed with his hair, “Anything, huh?”

“Of course Sally Face.”

Sal’s heart ached and he smiled weakly beneath the black fabric over his mouth, “Thanks, Larry Face.”

Larry smiled at him, “Hey, wanna just get really baked back here with me? I’ll shoot Phillip a text and just let him know.”

“I mean if you want to. I’m not going to force you to stay here with me and get high, Lar.”

He gave Sal an unreadable look before pulling out his phone and texting. “I’m guessing Todd left his pipe with you?”

“Yeah. He said I could have all of what he put in it…”

“Mind sharing? If not I can just grab my-”

“No, it’s alright, Larry. I’m willing to share.” Sal passed the pipe over to Larry. Spending time with him would be worth not having all that pot to himself…

 

Sal woke up to a familiar smell. His head was pounding and he was laying on something ridiculously soft. It was definitely not his mattress, because he had a shit mattress. He slowly opened his eye and found himself in someone’s living room. Not just anyone’s living room, Lisa Johnson’s living room. He blinked a few times and saw his glass eye in a cup of water on the table. He sat up, and felt he wasn’t wearing the same clothes he had left his place in, and most of his hair was down aside from the braids that had been left in it.

If he was in Lisa’s house, that meant…

“Mornin’ Bluebell.” A gentle voice sang. Sal turned his head to look at Lisa and smiled.

“Hey! Sorry about crashing on your couch I um… Can’t quite fully remember how I got here last night.”

“Oh, dear. Well-” Lisa took a seat right next to Sal, “-you were so intoxicated that Larry thought it would be best to just bring you home. He asked me to help you with more comfortable clothes to sleep in, even let me go through his dresser to find you some.”

“Oh- where is he now?”

“Making breakfast, actually.”

Sal’s eye lit up and he smiled a bit. After all these years, he still makes breakfast whenever Sal stays over.

“Oh! Have you met his friends? They were at the festival last night. I believe one of them was actually a DJ…”

“You mean Travis and Phillip? Yeah, I met Travis already. He’s actually my ex… I never got to talk to Phillip though. The guy seemed pretty cool up on the stage.”

“Maybe Larry will properly introduce you two at some point!” she patted Sal’s leg, looking at him warmly.

Sal looked around Lisa’s living room with a smile. She had pictures of mostly Larry, her, and her late husband, but she also had pictures with Sal in them. He was like an honorary member of the family, in her eyes.

Sal’s father was okay, but Lisa was a billion times better than him. Yeah, he loved his dad, and his dad loved him, but his dad never came to terms to accept Sal was queer- even after being out and proud about it since middle school. His father didn’t hate him for it, but he definitely wasn’t happy about it. He was very much still in denial.

Lisa, on the other hand, was happier than a daisy when her son had come out. Her and Henry definitely were polar opposites in that sense.

“Hey, remember when Larry came out to you?” Sal asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yes, of course, I do.”

“The anniversary of that is coming up pretty soon.”

“Oh, my, you’re absolutely right. I should make a pie!” Her eyes lit up and Sal couldn’t help the smile that came across his face. “Would you maybe be interested in helping me make that pie?”

“Oh- I don’t know… I mean, it feels like it should be a you thing. Plus, I tend to ruin everything I attempt to cook that isn’t a microwavable meal.” He laughed and sighed, staring off at the graduation picture Lisa had nabbed of him and Larry.

“I know that look, Sal.” 

“I- what?” He quickly turned his head to look at her to find she was watching him fondly.

“You haven’t looked that way since you last told me you were in a relationship. Are you and my little Larbear-”

“N-no! No… Larry and I are just friends.” He said quietly, “We only see each other as friends.”

“Well, I know half of that to be a lie. You definitely don’t feel like you should just be friends with him, do you?”

He grew quiet and looked away. Sal couldn’t admit it. He seriously fucking couldn’t. Lisa placed a hand on Sal’s shoulder.

“Sal, you clearly love him… And not in a familial way… I don’t know if he feels the same way. He’s always had the same look in his eyes regardless of how he feels, but I know you make him happier… Tell ya what. I bought him some tickets to a Sanity’s Fall concert down in Los Angeles. It’ll be a long trip but I think it’ll be worth it. It’ll give you time to drop him hints… And if he feels the same way, well… I’m sure you two will come back to tell me how it went. Sound good?”

Sal blinked at Lisa and nodded very slowly. She was trying to set him up with her son. She was helping him try and get them together. Sal couldn’t fucking believe it.

Lisa ruffled his hair playfully and got up. “I’m gonna go check on how he’s doing in the kitchen. He should be almost done with breakfast if he isn’t already.” She stood up, giving him one last look, before walking off to the kitchen.

He sat there silently, still in disbelief that she was trying to set him and Larry up. Sal felt like this was some sort of dream. There’s no way-

“HOLY SHIT, MOM! THANK YOU SO MUCH!”

Sal nealy jumped out of his skin when he heard Larry yell from the kitchen. His heart was racing for a solid minute as Larry came running out of the kitchen and over to Sal, picking his best friend up and hugging him so tightly he popped Sal’s back. “Sally Face! Guess what?!”

Sal could smell the sausage and cinnamon on him. It was amazing mixed with his natural scent, “What is it Larry Face?” He managed to ask with his head pressed up against Larry’s chest tightly.

“My mom got me tickets to a Sanity’s Fall concert! I want to take you to it!”

“That’s great, dude- hey can you put me down? As much as I appreciate the hug, I can’t really breathe.”

Larry laughed and set Sal on his feet, allowing him to gasp for air. He shook his head slightly, rubbing his eye before looking up at Larry, who was smiling wildly. His hair was in a messy ponytail, his glasses were hanging from the band tee he had on, he wore a black apron that was absolutely caked in cinnamon and flour. He was a mess- but he was a hot mess.

“Sorry man. Hey- how are you holding up after last night? It was pretty rough for you.” 

“I can remember bits and pieces, like that guy who tried to take advantage of me… But nothing much after I got into your VW.”

“Alright, I’ll dish breakfast up for us and we can talk about it more.” Larry ran back out of the living room and into the kitchen. Sal had to recuperate for a minute after he’d finally let go of him. He was so thankful to have a friend like Larry.

Larry didn’t take long to come back with two plates. Both plates had a five french toast sticks each with two sausages and a hash browns. Sal smiled at Larry as he sat on the couch and handed him a plate. He looked a bit wary to talk but when he finally looked at Sal’s face he sighed.

“So, like, after you got in the bus and we were just getting high, I offered you some of my booze I had in the back. You were awful with it. The first five shots made you gag and then you just kept going and I couldn’t stop you.”

“Ah.”

“After that, I had to chase you through the parking lot and through the festival. You tried to take every single drug you were offered.” He snorted, “I had to confiscate every single one, including coke, which I knocked out of your hands so fast you almost fell on your ass before I caught you. I carried you all the way back to the bus and drove you back here so you could get changed out of your clothes and finally lay down for the night. Getting you to bed was like trying to work with a fussy 3-year-old.” 

Sal started to blush and looked down at his hands in embarrassment, “Ah- sorry. I know I’m a bit stubborn when I’m like that. Todd and Ash have told me one too many times, for sure.”

Larry just gave him the same big dopey grin he usually gave him. “It’s all good, dude. Hey, maybe we can get Ash, Todd, and Neil to tag along with us on a trip! I would ask Maple and Chug, but they’ve decided they’re gonna finally settle down here in Nockfell and start a family.”

Sal rubbed the back of his neck, “I mean, yeah, sure. That works. I’ll just have to see if they’d all be up to it and if we can get some time off from the shop-”

“You, me, Todd, and Neil can all ride in my bus and Ash can take her Harley!” Larry started to go on and on about ways they could go on this trip and make it work and Sal just sighed quietly and watched him fondly. 

He really was in love. There was no denying it anymore. He was absolutely head over heels for Larry Johnson, and he wanted to be with him.

He just had to figure out when he would tell him…

“Oh! And Sal!”

The blue boy was suddenly snapped out of it by his friend’s excited voice. “U-um, yeah Larry? What is it?”

“Maybe we can stop at some cool views on the way there and take pictures all-together.”

“Yeah! That sounds like a great idea!”

“And there’s this water park in Redding we should totally go to as well! Totally awesome fucking rides and huge toilet bowl thing we could go down- fuck, we need to make this a full ass vacation for you! You’ve been workin’ since I left!”

“Yes? And?”

“And you need a break! When’s the last time you were  _ actually _ able to pick up your guitar and just play it?”

Sal thought about that for a long minute before shrugging. He didn’t remember. Maybe three months? His guitar had been sitting on the stand untouched outside of occasionally being dusted for a very long while. Sal was always preoccupied with dealing with customers all day, exhausting him, then making him go home and immediately flop into bed. He needed to finally take a minute to himself.

“You’re bringing your guitar and amp with and you’re playing music all the way there like we used to on our ways to sneak into concerts. It’ll be awesome, dude. We’re gonna totally have the time of our lives.”

Sal didn’t doubt that… But in his eyes, the entire road trip would only be the time of his life because he got to spend it with Larry.

“Yeah.”

“After breakfast, I can drop you off at home and you can talk to everyone about it, give Ash a call and stuff.” Larry patted Sal’s leg gently and he blushed. Larry didn’t seem to notice though and turned his attention back to his own meal.

This trip was gonna be fucking paradise.


	4. Chapter 4

Sal couldn’t believe he’d convinced all his friends to actually come on the trip with them. Todd and Neil insisted on taking their own car for personal reasons, Ash agreed to follow on her Harley, and Sal would it with Larry in his Volkswagen. It was gonna be a few days until they got to Los Angeles, not counting all the stops they would make, but the drive would be worth it by the time they made it for the concert that was in a couple of weeks.

Sal stood outside his home with his bags ready, bouncing on his heels in excitement. The entire way there, he would get to spend it with Larry. He would get to jam out to music with him and sleep in the van with him. It felt unreal.

That's when he pulled right up by the curb and Sal came running over, carrying both of his bags and amp, nearly tripping and falling on his guitar. Larry was quick to act as he jumped out and rushed to his side to catch him.

“Sally Face!” Larry chided.

“Larry Face!” Sal laughed breathlessly.

“Be more careful, man! You could have broken something- or worse! You could have hurt yourself!”

“Whatever man, I’m fucking pumped!”

Larry steadied Sal and took the guitar off his shoulders and the amp from his hands. “Alright, alright. Settle down. Where Todd and Neil?”

“They’re at Ash’s helping her pack.”

“Alright. So I guess we’ll swing by there to lead the way then?”

“Yep.”

“Alright. Come on, help me load your shit into my ride.”

Sal snorted and opened one of the doors, starting to pack his stuff into the back. Larry was close behind practically breathing down his neck as he loaded the guitar and amp into the bus. Sal held back a shiver.

Was that weird? Yeah, that was weird. He probably was a bit obsessive over him… He needed to tone down the thirst just a little bit.

Sal waited for him to finish loading the stuff in before closing the door and walking around to the passenger side and climbing in and settling as he started back up and began driving.

Larry made a stop by Ash’s house to make sure they could follow before they began their journey to California. Thirty minutes in, Larry was screaming the lyrics to the latest Sanity’s Fall song and Sal was headbanging along with it. Never had Sal been so pumped to be on a trip.

An hour in, Sal passed out in the seat, having had stayed up all night because of his excitement for the days to come. The last thing he remembered before falling into a dream filled asleep was the big, doofy grin on his best friend’s face.

 

Everything felt like air to him. 

“ _ Sal~ _ ”

Larry’s voice purred into his ear as he slowly ran his fingers over Sal’s bare chest. The blue haired man almost shivered at the feeling of his hands against his skin. Larry pressed his mouth against Sal’s neck and licked his skin with a hum before biting it. Sal held back a moan, grunting quietly as Larry continued to nip his way down Sal’s thin figure. He made it to his groin, biting down on the fabric of his boxers and slowly pulling them down.

Sal watched breathlessly, grasping his own hair and the sheets as he watched him.

“ _ I’ve wanted you for so fucking long, Larry. _ ”

“ _ I’ve wanted you too, Sal. You’re phenomenal… _ ”

Right when Larry moved in closer Sal felt someone tapping his shoulder roughly. He jolted awake, his face red. He was so happy he had his mask on, or else Larry would have seen.

“Hey, dude, we’re at a motel. You wanna check in a room for yourself, or…?”

“No! No. I was thinking I could bunk with you in your bus, if that was alright? I mean, we can spend more time together that way and like… Get each other pumped for the concert.”

“Sounds good to me, Sally Face.” He grinned at him then looked into the back, “So like, do you wanna set up your amp and we can jam a bit before it gets dark out?”

“Hell yeah! Sounds great, Larry Face.”

The two of them got out as Todd and Ash headed in to check in and get themselves some rooms. Sal walked around to the back and opened the doors pulling out his guitar as Larry started to set up his amp for him. He unzipped the case, pulling it out and beginning to tune it quietly, kicking it on the back and bouncing his foot against the bus. 

“Alright, Sal. You ready?”

“Yeah, hand me the chord.”

Sal hooked up his guitar and pulled a pick from his pocket. He played the first few opening notes to  _ Memories and Dreams _ before going completely rabid on the guitar. His fingers moved up and down the guitar quickly as he got really into it. Larry made sure to keep the volume low so nobody in the motel rooms would come out to complain, and let Sal enjoy himself, nodding his head with a big grin.

Larry got into the back behind him, grabbing a sketchbook and a bag before sitting directly beside him. He nodded his head along with it still, pulling out some colored pencils and beginning to sketch. 

Sal’s music eventually slowed down and became a bit calmer so he could conversate with Larry.

“So, why is it that you party so hard and so often, Larry? I would have expected you to stop by now?”

“Well, I uh… I’m not gonna lie. I actually managed to get off coke and-”

Sal nearly broke a string and stopped playing. “You serious?”

“... Yeah man.”

“You were inhaling that shit all throughout high school. Please don’t tell me you dropped it for meth or some-”

“No, no, no! I just… I found something better, ya know? I started traveling and making friends and eventually, I managed to get myself off it. My body was all sorts of fucked up for a solid year, too. I guess I have Phillip and Travis to thank for that. They really helped me out. Travis was into some super,  _ super _ hard fucking drugs before he and Phillip got together. Apparently, Phillip is like… A little personal rehab. It was fucking crazy how good he was at getting us through it. The withdrawal was a fucking bitch, but… I’m better now. I’m in a better place. I’ll just be stickin’ to pot from now on.”

Sal stared down at the red paint of his guitar, tears forming in his eye. Fuck, Larry had really improved himself without Sal. Was trying to come onto Larry even a good idea? Would Larry even be into it? Would-

“But anyway, to answer your question, I found partying with the people I adore to be a good coping mechanism. Yeah, other drugs do get involved sometimes, but I never lay my hands on anything too strong. Too… well, life-threatening like that anymore.”

“Fuck, Larry. I’m proud of you… Your quality of life really improved from there, huh?”

“Heh, yeah, I guess you can say that…” He grew quiet before whispering. “There’s other reasons I party too, but I rather not go into that just yet. A lot has changed over the past two years we haven’t seen each other, and I rather just… Ease you into it all slowly, ya know? You and the others mean the world to me and I don’t want to freak you guys all out.”

“I get it, Lar. You take your time, alright?” 

Larry nodded, smiling weakly down at his sketchbook as he began to doodle again. Sal returned to playing his guitar, humming quietly to himself as the sun set behind the mountains. Occasionally he would glance over at Larry, not staring for too long as not to be seen. At one point he caught a glimpse of something that resembled his blue locks…

Sal wrote it off as just being something like a flower or a waterfall or something else that was blue and continued to play his guitar until Larry yawned and shut his sketchbook. 

“So like… How about we eat some gross junk food, get super baked, and turn in for the night?”

Sal nodded, yawning right after him, “Yeah, good idea.”

Larry helped Sal pack the amp and guitar back up and set it carefully in the bus before closing all the doors and sitting in the back as he started to go through the food he brought.

“Powdered donuts?” He asked.

“Absolutely.” Sal leaned back, pulling his prosthetic off and popping the fake eye out, grabbing a water bottle and putting it in.

“Nacho cheese Doritos?”

“Fuck yeah.”

“And rice crispy treats.”

“God, yes, Larry.”

“Don’t bust a nut yet, dude. I also have soda.”

“Shit, you’re gonna kill me here, man. What kind of soda we talking?”

“Cream.”

“Fuck me  _ up, _ dude.” Sal groaned, “Come on, pass it all over, man.”

“First, pass me the weed.”

“Ugh fine. Where is it?”

“Right behind you.”

Sal turned and dug through a duffel bag of his and pulled out a bag of weed, passing it to Larry as he started putting together a colorful bong in the dimly lit back of the van.

The two of them were baked out of their fucking minds in no-time, munching on the junk food and soda that Larry had provided. They huddled up under a blanket together, talking mostly about stupid shit.

“Dude, you’re my best fucking  _ friend _ . I would fucking die for you. I’d legit lay my life down for you and fucking risk myself for you.”

“I would do the same for you, Lar. You’re fucking amazing, man. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me, and I mean it. I dunno what I would do- who I would be now if I didn’t have you around to encourage me to be a dumb bitch.”

Larry laughed at that and nudged him, “Hey, anything for you, man.”

Sal turned his head to look at Larry, “Lar.”

“Yeah?”

He leaned in close but didn’t touch him, didn’t kiss him, nothing. He swallowed hard and buried his face in his neck instead “You’re the best… I mean it. You mean the world to me.”

“You mean the world to me, too, Sal. You’re my best friend.”

He smiled weakly and slowly drifted off into a heavy slumber.

It was an amazing dream…

 

Larry’s hands moved up Sal’s torso and over his nipples, kissing him roughly as he reached up and tugged his blue locks. Sal gasps, returning the kiss and arching his back into Larry as he reached down and lifting him up by his hip.

“ _ I want you to fucking rail me Larry. Fuck, please. _ ” Sal breathed, hooking his leg up on Larry’s hip. “ _ Please, Larry. Please. I need you so fucking bad. _ ”

“ _ Shhh. I got you, Sal. You’re in good hands. You’re gonna feel so good. _ ” Larry moved to push his cock into Sal, making him whine. 

Larry rolled his hips into Sal, biting his neck. Sal moaned shamelessly, breathing heavily and grasping his shoulders. “ _ Larry~ _ ”

“ _ Fuck, Sal… Sal…  _ Sal… Sal!”

Sal sat up like lightning, his wonderful sleep interrupted once more by the guy of his dreams. This time he was leaning over him, a worried look on his face. “Hey, Sal, bud. You okay? You’re worrying me, man… You’re making a lot of noise, are you having a nightmare? Do you need to cuddle someone?”

Sal felt his entire face grow hot with embarrassment and he cleared his throat, turning his head away. He had a raging fucking boner after that dream. He just turned over and shook his head, “Ah- n-no. Sorry, Lar. It’s alright, I don’t need to cuddle…”

“...Would you like to cuddle?” Sal didn’t reply but Larry scooted closer to him, wrapping his arms around Sal and pulling him closer to himself. “I got you, dude. You don’t need to say nothin’.”

Sal stared off into the dark as tears filled his eyes. Larry had no idea what was going on with him. He was totally fucking clueless, but… He didn’t want him to let go. He wanted Larry to keep holding him. He wanted Larry to hold him and keep him and never let him go.

He felt so safe in Larry’s arms…


End file.
